The Holiday Gift
by lavariel
Summary: Yuuri gives Wolfram a surprise that will last a lifetime.


**The Holiday Gift**

**by lavariel**

* * *

Love gets so complicated sometimes.

Here he was, foolishly trying to be both honest and considerate at the same time as he nervously fumbled on the hem of his shirt. Yuuri was nervous as hell, beads of sweat forming in his forehead, dampening his black bangs as he fought and scoured for the right things to say.

"You really look like a wimp right now," his blond companion snickered, confused yet amused at his fiancée's sudden oddities.

For the Shin Makoku king, however, those words were the only ones he needed to give his innate confidence a violent shove to the surface, "I'm not a wimp!"

Wolfram smiled fondly at the black-haired boy, finding such indecisiveness adorable and endearing. "Well, you better make this worth it or else I'm going to set your closet on fire tonight for ushering me out of the Christmas Ball which you adamantly had set up for tonight and for purposely letting me miss my supposed-to-be last dance with you. If you didn't want to dance with me, you could have just said so, you wimp!" he said irratably, wishing that the double black didn't mean to let him down.

Yuuri looked up to melt those curious emerald eyes as he made up his mind and shyly (yet surely), took his stunned fiancée's hand and held it gently, just letting it rest between both his palms. He replied, "Wolf, the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I want to make things clear concerning our relationship."

The blond nodded, his heart racing a thousand beats per minute. This very moment could very well be the turning point of his accidental engagement to the king and could either spell out either rejection or acceptance. Anxiously, he struggled to control the sudden rush of emotions and tried to look neutral, which was harder to do by the minute as he felt his pale hand quivering as it lay sandwiched between the double black's own.

Yuuri looked away for a moment, a faint rosy blush crossing his tanned cheeks and rested his eyes on their entwined hands, "I came into this world not knowing a lot of things—that I was king and that demons and monsters really do exist. Sometimes, when I go back to my world, I think about Shin Makoku and I can't even believe that all of these things are for real. I mean, who knew a normal boy who was constantly ignored in high school could have the adventure of a lifetime? However, moving on… given time and experience, I started to understand how things really worked—that there are worlds that exist that aren't our own, there are wars and deaths that can't be stopped, there is a destiny that we are deemed to fulfill and that… love has no boundaries. It can stem between a demon and a human, a man and a woman…" He blushed profusely before continuing, "And I began to believe that even two men can fall in love."

The king looked up to meet Wolfram's eyes who seemed surprised yet impressed at his sudden admission. "You know, this is really hard for me. But I'm willing to work this out. I'm new to this relationship stuff and frankly, I've never even had a girlfriend before…" he trailed.

"But then, I realized that if I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you, I don't know if I'll ever be a good king to my people. I don't know how to say this but… You complete me, Wolfram. At first, I didn't like how you were pushy with the engagement –it was an accident after all- but then, we've spent the best and worst times of our lives together. We both grew up and became better persons because of the other. I'm not so gullible anymore and you've become less violent and your temper tantrums have become less frequent," the black-haired boy smiled, remembering all their good times together.

Wolfram opened his mouth probably to retort something witty but the feel of Yuuri's soft finger on his lips stopped anything he wanted to say. "I know I'm not really a talker when it comes to 'us' but I want you to know that there's no one else in the whole world –Earth, Shin Makoku and beyond- that I'd rather wake up next to and sit on my queen's throne other than you, Wolfram."

The blond, as expected, stood flabbergasted, tears flowing from his eyes as the king kneeled on one knee and proposed, "Will you give me the pleasure of having your last dance for every Christmas Ball from now on?"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram tearfully jumped on the kneeling king who was now lying on his back as he felt the wetness of the blond's tears on the crook of his neck. "Of course, my answer would be yes! Who knows what a wimp like you would do without me on your side," Wolfram continued between sobs.

"Then you wouldn't mind having an engagement party this New Year's, do you?" a smirking double black asked his soon-to-be husband.

"You wimp! You had this all planned, didn't you?! Of course, I'd love that. But we have to tell mother and my brothers as soon as possible. Shinou… do you even have any idea of how long the preparations would take?!" Wolfram went on, setting up every detail and counting up scenarios in his head.

Yuuri merely chuckled and placed a kiss on the blond's lips to silence him_. I did it! Kissing a guy doesn't feel as awful as I first thought it would be. Somehow, everything just feels right at this very moment. I regret not having opened my eyes earlier,_ he mentally chided himself, blushing profusely. He looked at his fiancée's tomato-red face and raised a hand to ruffle his golden locks, "Relax, Wolf… they already know. Why do you think nobody went out to find us? You were the only one who was oblivious to the engagement party. I've already told everyone and sent out the invitations. It's my gift to you. Merry Christmas."

After that, he was glomped again by a very emotional Wolfram who seemed at a lost of whether to kiss his king again for this lovely surprise or hit the wimp for embarrassing him. Either way, it was going to be a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in Shin Makoku indeed!

_Fin 12/23/07_

* * *

**A/N:** This is my holiday gift to the KKM fandom. Hope you liked it. Comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed and loved! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
